Various types of containers are typically used for holding beverages. The most common are "paper" or "Styrofoam" beverage cups, and aluminum cans. Such cups come in various sizes. However most cups are circular in cross section and have an open top and a closed bottom. Such cups typically have a side wall that is tapered outwardly from the bottom toward the top. This results in the cup being wider at the top than at the bottom.
Virtually all common beverage cans are cylindrical and have a straight side wall, a closed bottom and a top that includes a "flip top" opening. Common beverage cans are similar in diameter, and because most contain 12 fluid ounces, they are the same height. This enables beverage cans to be dispensed from vending machines. Common aluminum beverage cans also have a dome-shaped recess in the bottom wall of the can.
Beverages are commonly sold in cups or cans at drive through fast food restaurants, in movie theaters and at sporting events. When beverages are provided in such circumstances it may be difficult to find a location to keep the container where it will not spill. As a result, the beverage container often has to be held in hand to avoid spillage.
It is also common for people to drink beverages while they are driving a car, van or boat. In a vehicle it is difficult to find a location to place the beverage where it will not tend to spill. As a result, beverage containers in moving vehicles typically have to be held in hand to avoid spillage.
In the past, some cars and vans have been equipped with areas that have circular recesses for holding beverage containers. Some theater seats have also been equipped with similarly configured beverage holders. The drawback associated with these types of beverage holders is that they take up space even when they are not in use. Another disadvantage of such beverage holders is that they are adapted for holding only one diameter of cup or can. They cannot effectively hold large cups that have a greater diameter than the diameter of the recess. In addition, cups or cans that are smaller than the diameter of the recess may move around the area and may spill.
Others have previously sought to develop beverage can and cup holders that retract when they are not in use to conserve space. Examples of such items are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,191,350; 4,738,423; 4,828,211; 4,434,961; 4,530,480; 4,984,722; 4,887,784; 4,892,281; and 4,907,775. All of these prior art devices are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. In addition they are not readily installed in existing vehicles or on existing structures such as theater or stadium seats. Most of these prior art devices may not be used to hold a full range of beverage cups and cans.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus for holding beverage cups of various sizes as well as cans, that reliably holds such items without spillage, is retractable to conserve space when not in use and which is inexpensive to manufacture and install.